


A cyborg and guardian

by Megamix07



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamix07/pseuds/Megamix07
Summary: Gigan and Megalon get very awkward.
Relationships: Gigan/Megalon (Godzilla), Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A cyborg and guardian

"Oh hi, Megalon," Gigan said as he walked by him. "H-hi," replied Megalon. They sat at their desks, right next to each other. Rodan walked by and said, "So, me and some other guys were going out for a drink, want to come?" They both nodded without knowing the other did.

They met at the bar and it was at that moment they knew they'd fucked up. They sat down and had a thew drinks. Soon they were making out on Gigan's bed. 

Gigan shoved his dick in Megalon and slept afterwards. In the morning things got worse.


End file.
